


Sybil's story

by piperpro2005



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piperpro2005/pseuds/piperpro2005
Summary: What happened to Sybil. And her village and family. And how she met Cora
Kudos: 2





	Sybil's story

**Author's Note:**

> This is is one of my 2 characters for a role play me and some friends take part in called "the flip zone." This is the story of my character Sybil. Now lets tell her story shall we ;)

So Sybil was born in a small little village with A LOT of other shifters. All kinds of them too. Flesh shifters, shape shifters you name it. She was an only child like Cora. She lived with her mother, Joslyn, and her father Lucian. For the most part, Sybil had a nice life there. Her mother was always taking care of her and the house and her father was a well known magician in the area. When she was around 8 years old, the village where she lived in was attacked by a terrorist's group of shifter haters. Everything was being set on fire and people being slaughtered left and right, including her parents. Her father told her to run away as he sees Joslyn get shot in the chest.

A crying and scared Sybil tried to stay to help protect Lucian but he insists she run away into the forest. Far away from the village. And she did. After about a couple hours of running, she sits down to catch her breath and cry over the tragic incident...but...she hears a voice...another little girl, crying. She goes towards the voice, and she finds Cora, all alone. She stops to think for a second...do I help her? She seems frightened but...can I? 

So she goes over to help her. It takes her a little while, but Sybil finally ends up convincing Cora to go with her after showing her flesh shifting abilities and telling her about what happened to her village and parents. The two became friends fairly quickly as well. They found a small abandoned cottage in the middle of the woods, and called that home. And it was their home for the past five years. Then...  
I think we know what happened next ;)


End file.
